The sun and the star
by Yuu Arukuoooo
Summary: Minako was his sun and he was her star. They wanted to deepen their relationship, but fate has other plans for her. It was Minako's birthday, what will Akihiko do? Happens 3 years after The Fall.


Hey guys! Pika here! It's been like 4 months since I published my last fanfic! And currently I'm getting sucked into the Persona 3 fandom thanks to persona3 portable! XDD

I hope you guys like this! I've managed to finish it within two days! 8D Please forgive me if I make some mistakes on the story, I was in a rush in doing this. Also, some of the events here are made by me since I haven't finished the game yet.

Disclaimer; I never owned the Persona 3 it is owned by Altus. If I did owned it then the story would change drastically!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Akihiko's POV

_She was my one & only sun. The one who inspired me to become stronger to protect my loved ones… Especially her._

It was Sunday today which means I've got nothing to do… Except to train today. _'I need to get stronger, for the sake of Minako.' _I thought as I punched the punching bag harder.

Ever since she left I've promised to her that I'll get stronger… To protect everyone that I loved.

_Flash back: Normal POV_

_It was January to be exact. It was only a matter of time 'till the dark hour began. Only a matter of time until Nyx will be awakened. The star-crossed lovers, Akihiko and Minako decided to stay at Akihiko's room for the remaining time._

_When they entered his room, Minako sat on the end of Akihiko's bed and he sat beside her. Silence consumed them as minutes passed by, and they were still in the same position, sitting beside one another without saying a word._

_And then, Akihiko wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Please don't go, I don't want to lose you like what happened to Shinji & Miki" he said, embracing her tighter & not wanting to let her go._

_Minako gasped at his sudden action, her cheeks started to feel all warm with his arms tightly wrapped around her body & she rested her head on his shoulders, " As much at it hurts Aki, we have to fight Ryoji, instead of killing him." She said, returning his hug back._

_The two enjoyed each other's company for a while. Neither of them wanted to let go of the hug & then suddenly, someone knocked at the door._

"_Minako-san, Akihiko-san, it's time." The said girl behind the door said._

"_Wait for a minute Aigis!" Minako said in her cheery voice, as she slowly deattached herself from him._

_Akihiko looked into her eyes, deeply " Don't be too reckless okay?" He said in a worried tone._

"_Hai!" She said as she tiptoed to kiss him lightly in his cheek._

_A blush slowly appeared in his cheeks, he suddenly break the eye contact and looked sideways. Hoping the Minako didn't see him blush. "P-promise?" _

"_Promise." Minako said, giving him one of her sincere smiles. The two decided to walk downstairs, hand in hand._

_End of flashaback: Normal POV_

'_I if I work hard enough would I see you smile again, Minako?' _Akihiko smiled at the thought.

Unknown to him, someone entered the gym, and it was Shinjiro. His best friend & one of the guys he trusted the most. Luckily, he was discharged from the hospital after months from being in a comma.

"Oy!" Shinjiro said in a grumpy tone. "It's getting late you know."

Akihiko snapped out from his thoughts & punched the punching bag, "Damnit! I shouldn't think about her while I'm training!"

"Hn." Shinjiro smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets "Are you stupid or what? You've been training here all day! Have you forgotten that it's her birthday today?!"

"Crap. I need to go now!" Akihiko said, as he grabbed his black coat from the couch & rushed towards the exit, "Close the gym for me Shinji!"

"Hn. That bastard." Shinji said, as he closed the lights of the gym

Akihiko's POV

The sun was almost setting down now. I rushed towards a flower shop near Naganaki shrine, _'Damnit! I got carried away again!' _I thought as I hurried to the shop before dusk. As I opened the door of the shop, the scent of the flowers filled the air, different kinds of flowers were placed everywhere.

Inside the store there was an old lady wearing a light blue t-shirt, a dark gray pants with a yellow apron that has a flower design printed on it. "Hello there young man," Greeted the old lady "What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to buy a bouquet of red and white roses ma'am." I said, looking at my watch, _'It's almost 5:30_, I've got to hurry!'

The old seller gave out a chuckle, "Are you in a hurry boy? Wait for a minute I'll prepare the roses." The seller said while going inside a room filled with even more flowers.

After a few minutes the old lady appeared holding the bouquet in her right arm. "Here you go kiddo," she said, giving me the bouquet. I handed out and gave the money to her & muttered the word thanks before I left.

5:30 pm at Naganaki shrine: Normal POV

The sun was starting to set and it was slowly turning into dusk. A young silver-haired man walked towards a grave of a young woman;

**Minako Arisato**

**Xx/xx/1992-xx/xx/xxx/**

"_Throughout the hardships of life, you were always there for us.  
We will always remember you.  
We will always love you."_

The young silver-haired man also known as Akihiko approached the grave and kneed infront of Minako's grave & placed the bouquet of flowers infront of her tombstone; beside it, he placed a picture of them together on their first date as a couple.

He smiled and said, "It's been a long time Minako… It's been 3 years since you left, many things have changed. Everyone was trying their best for you." He gave out a deep sigh and said, "Sorry if I haven't visited for a long time, I've been busy with my studies and the varsity. The others have been busy as well"

Akihiko clasp both of his hands together and started to pray. After a few moments he looked back at her grave and said, "I've bought you your favorite flowers, red roses right?" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Remember the time when we went to the mall on Christmas eve? When you saw that lucky charm bracelet at the arcade, you begged me to win that game so you can have it." He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a bracelet that has a star-shaped design.

"Here, it's better for you to keep it instead of me, since it was your souvenir from our date after all." He said in a chuckle.

_Flashback: Normal POV (January, same date as the flashback earlier)_

"_Here Aki-senpai," Minako said, grabbing his left hand and placed her charm bracelet on his palm. "It's better if you'll keep it. It will help you protect others." She said, smiling._

_Akihiko was surprised by her actions, "B-but it's yours Minako, I won it for you."_

_She looked into his eyes deeply, "No, I want you to keep it. You're my star after all…" Minako said, giving him one of rarest smiles._

_He just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Let's go! We need to get there before Nyx arrives!"_

_Flashback end_: Normal POV

"I miss you already Minako. When are you gonna comeback?" Akihiko said, his voice trembling with sadness.

Using his hands, he swept the dirt away from the tombstone, "Look, I know that I'm being selfish for saying this but I wish this will never happened!" He said, punching the ground. "I always wanted you to stay with me… to grow old and have children. I've always wanted to hold you… To be with you… Forever."

Tears started to fall from his eyes and then he started to wipe them off. "I'm sorry for being selfish Minako. It's getting dark already," He said looking at his watch "I need to go home now."

"Don't worry Minako, if you're doing your best over there. Then I'll do my best for the both of us." Akihiko said as if she was right there infront of him.

He stood up from the grave & whispered, "You were my sun after all, the source of my light and strength… Especially my happiness. Although fate has a different plan for us, always remember that I'll always love you… Happy birthday, Minako." And with that he left.

_Somewhere, deep down in the ends of the world a young woman who devoted herself to become the great seal to save the world. _

"_Thank you Akihiko, I love you too." Minako said, smiling._

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did while I was writing! Please forgive me for my grammar mistakes. I often do that ALOT._

_A helpful criticism would be helpful! :) Please do help me improve my writing!_

_Please Review! _


End file.
